


Whisky and Blood

by dangerbearr



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Psychoteeth, Ramwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbearr/pseuds/dangerbearr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff Ramsey; the big man. Head honcho of the Fake AH Crew. Definitely a force to be reckoned with.<br/>Ryan Haywood; the rebellious dog. Ramsey’s right hand. Could kill a man with no remorse. Has killed many. Will most definitely kill many, many more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Los Santos had a way of changing people.  
No matter how they lived before entering that god forsaken city, their life could change on a dime.

Geoff Ramsey; the big man. Head honcho of the Fake AH Crew. Definitely a force to be reckoned with.  
His office was almost bare. The large room had only a desk, and two chairs; one for Geoff, and one for whoever had the displeasure of joining him. Never had one cheerful conversation been held in his office, and he planned to keep it that way. As the head of the Fake AH Crew, the most feared group of individuals in Los Santos, Geoff had a reputation to upkeep.

The suns last rays crept through the blinds of his office leaving lines in their wake. The room was so silent Geoff had almost forgotten his 5th sense even existed. That was until the door to his office slammed open. He scoffed a little at the man who entered, “Close the door, asshole.”

Ryan Haywood; the rebellious dog. Ramsey’s right hand. Could kill a man with no remorse. Has killed many. Will most definitely kill many more.  


Removing his mask with one motion, Ryan smirked towards his boss, shutting the door behind him, “Geoff.”  
He was already starting to push Geoff’s buttons, and this was only the first time he’d seen Ryan today. Clearly unimpressed with Ryan’s informality towards him Geoff replied gruffly, “Haywood.”

“I finished what you asked,” Ryan began limping forward, sat in the chair across from his boss, and dropped his mask on the desk, “You won’t be hearing from those guys down in the trailer park anytime soon.”

Geoff took note of the smile on Ryan’s face. There were times when he regretted hiring Ryan onto his team, if only for the fact that he creeped him out. Geoff looked down at Ryan’s mask, frowning at the blood dripping onto one of his papers, “Thanks Haywood. Always on time.” Geoff reached under his desk and pulled out a duffle bag. Reaching in, he pulled out two stacks of hundreds and tossed them Ryan’s way. Ryan ran his thumb over the cash, and after a moment of hesitation, pushed the cash back towards Geoff.

“I don’t need your money Geoff. The feeling I got from that kill was more than enough payment,” He paused momentarily, reliving his afternoon, “You should’ve seen it... All the blood.” As a smirk grew on his face, a frown grew on Geoff’s. He pulled the cash back towards him and dropped it into the duffle bag, returning it back under his desk, and shaking his head.

“You’re fucking crazy, Haywood,” he paused, waiting for Ryan’s reply, but received nothing but some very uncomforting eye contact. Geoff looked back into Ryan’s eyes and saw nothing but fire. This man had an affinity for sin. It was only a matter of time before he rebelled against the authority Geoff had placed on his crew, and deep down, he knew it wouldn’t be long. “Get the fuck out of the office,” he mumbled.

Ryan held the eye contact, but his smirk fell to a deadpan stare, “Whatever you say, _boss_.” The emphasis he had put on his words gave Geoff a chill. He watched as Ryan stood and made his way for the door. Just as he reached the doorway, he turned to face Geoff, “Without putting my job at stake,” his voice was low and almost sultry, “I’d like to see your blood run a little, Geoff.”

Geoff froze for a moment, watching Ryan intently. Trying to find _something_ in his eyes. Ryan continued, “Maybe you should join me on one of my jobs someday. There’s not a single time I haven’t had my blood spilled.” Geoff’s eyes fell to the man’s leg. His jeans were soaked in blood, and dripping onto the floor. Only now did Geoff see the trail he had left all in his office, and the blood pool on his desk from Ryan’s mask growing as well.

Geoff’s eyes met Ryan’s once more. He reached for Ryan’s mask and threw it at him, “Don’t forget this. Asshole.” Ryan smiled and limped out the door, a trail of blood following behind.

He left the god damn door open again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another man's blood spilled.

“Alright Haywood, no more lazy Saturday. I have a job for you,” Geoff reached for a piece of paper, spinning it to face the man in front of him, “This guy here has been threatening to expose our whereabouts to the LSPD,” His fist dropped into the paper, making a loud bang. His voice deepened as he continued, “He cannot be trusted any longer. Do you understand me?”

Ryan hadn’t seen such passion in his boss in quite a long time. He assumed Ramsey had just gone over the hill in his life, but the fire he had today was... different.  
The man Geoff had shown Ryan was a former ‘business’ partner of the Fake AH Crew. When their patience on a new shipment of artillery had worn thin, Geoff sent Ryan over to _scare_ them a bit. In Ryan’s defense, he wasn’t all too sure what that meant. Apparently stabbing one of their grunts 20 times was a bit more than ‘scaring’ them. In turn, this new target wanted the Fake AH Crew gone.

Ryan nodded his head, “I understand,” He pocketed the photo of the man and began heading towards the door. Jack had noticed Ryan’s poor, bloody state yesterday and had patched him up as best as he could. He managed to stop the bleeding, but Ryan’s limp was still noticeable.

“I’m coming with you,” Geoff sighed as he stood from his desk, “I was this rat bastard to see _my_ face when you shove that knife in him.”  
Ryan pondered his bosses words for a moment, then a shit eating grin spread across his face, “Give me 3 hours, boss. I’ll have him ready for ya.” Ryan slipped his mask over his face and zipped up his jacket, “I’ll call for you.”

\----------------------------

A few hours had passed and Geoff began to get antsy. Ryan had said 3 hours, but it’s already been 3 and a half. Where the fuck was he?  
The cell phone in his pocket vibrated, alerting him to a call. He saw Ryan’s name across the screen and answered almost immediately, “Haywood.”

“Geoff. Meet me down by the pier, storage box 24D… I have him ready for you.” Ryan looked down at his poor victim. He had tied the man to a table and wrapped a piece of cloth in his mouth to keep him quiet. The man made no movements, but Ryan could see the pure fear in his eyes.

“You beautiful son of a bitch. I’ll be there in 5,” Geoff hung up the phone, grabbed his suit jacket, and bolted for the door.

\----------------------------

Geoff arrived at the pier a few minutes later. He parked his car behind a couple storage boxes, making sure to keep to the shadows. The LSPD had been snooping around here lately, looking for unruly teenagers and whatnot. Wouldn’t they be surprised at what they’d find tonight?

Sliding open the storage box door, Geoff’s eyes fell immediately to Ryan. Ryan was kneeling on the floor to get himself eye level with the man he had tied up. Once he noticed Geoff had arrived, Ryan returned to his feet and walked over to his boss, putting an arm around his shoulder, waving the knife in his other hand.

“Isn’t this great Geoff? Just look at this guy!” Ryan ran the knife down the man’s cheek, cutting lightly into his skin. Geoff cringed at the muffled yelp the man let out, “Go over to him Geoff, say hello!”

Geoff hesitantly walked over to the table and leaned his head over the man. His words were quiet, but not quite a whisper. His voice was low, almost a growl, “What are you, a cop now? You a good guy?” Geoff paused, almost as if waiting for a response he would never receive. He raised his voice now, not even realizing how loud he was yelling, “Did you think the LSPD would give you some sort of _prize_ for turning us in?! Did you think they would let you slide?! _All_ of the bad shit that you’ve done?”

Ryan watched from afar as his boss questioned the man. His grin faded as Geoff began to yell. Maybe this was why Geoff never went on any of his kills… Geoff’s voice lowered once more and he ran his finger across the man’s cheek, picking up some of his blood. He rolled it between his fingers, “It’s a shame really… You were one of our top providers for so long.”

Geoff motioned to Ryan, “Kill him Haywood.” Ryan stepped to Geoff side and grabbed his hand. Geoff looked up at Ryan questioning his actions. Once he realized what Ryan was about to do, his face ran white. Ryan gently place the knife in his bosses hand and forcibly closed his fist around the hilt.

“No Geoff, you kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.  
> So. Many.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm insane. Ah well.

Geoff’s gaze fell to the knife in his hand. He could hear the man on the table begin to sob; his muffled words were a mix of begging and praying. Ryan’s gaze stayed steady on Geoff, judging his actions and watching his reactions.

Ryan removed his mask, and tried breaking Geoff from his thoughts, “Go on. Do it.”  
Geoff’s hand began to tremble a bit. His voice was shaky, and cracked a few times, “I can’t Haywood, I have to leave. I have a crew to run. This isn’t my job,” The older man dropped the knife onto the table and began heading for the door. Ryan’s reaction time was almost instantaneous as he bolted in front of his boss, blocking the door way.

“Don’t start this pussy shit, Geoff. You’re the god damn leader of the Fake AH Crew. Act like it.” Ryan lightly shoved Geoff back into the small metal room. Geoff’s eyes turned to hate fire,  
“Get the fuck out of my way Haywood.”

Ryan raised his voice, yelling directly into his bosses face, “What are you gunna do Ramsey?! Fucking kill me? You won’t even kill a man who’s betrayed you. No, you _can’t_ kill him. You can’t fucking do it. You pussy.”  
Geoff gaze dropped to the floor momentarily and Ryan’s hate fire immediately burned out. He watched as his boss stepped towards the table, and grabbed the knife.

Almost as if to prove him wrong, Geoff’s eyes locked with Ryan’s one more time. He centered the knife on the man’s chest and pushed his body weight down onto the hilt. The constant sound sobbing was the first thing to stop. Geoff then noticed the life leave the man’s eyes. There was no more fight, no more struggle. All he could hear was the sound of he and Ryan’s breathing. He dropped the knife to the floor, and followed it down. His suit pants now being soaked with blood, blood running down his hands, and blood dripping onto his head form the table, Geoff let out a shaky sigh.

Ryan kneeled down beside his boss and put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. His voice was quiet, but proud, “This is only the beginning Geoff… I know you have it in you. The desire to kill. You can run the crew _and_ kill… with me.” Geoff raised his eyes to meet Ryan’s. Blood was dripping down his face and this made Ryan grin, “Red is a good color on you.”

Geoff could still feel himself shaking, but Ryan’s deep voice and comforting gestures had calmed him down a bit. He could feel the man’s blood touching his skin all over, soaking through his clothes. He wiped the blood form his face, only smearing it.  
“Red was always your color, Haywood,” Geoff ran his thumb across Ryan’s cheek, mixing the dark red blood with the colors of his face paint. Ryan could see a faint hint of fear in his bosses eyes, but he could still see that desire. Was that a desire for the kill, or… desire for something very different.

They stayed completely still for a moment, just looking towards each other. The man on the table’s blood was dripping down more and more, almost covering the whole storage box floor, but neither Geoff nor Ryan could be bothered about that right now. Geoff could feel the adrenaline begin to rush though his veins. He took a deep breath, ran his hand toward the back of Ryan’s neck, and gripped his hair roughly,

“Don’t make me like you. I don’t want to be a fucking psychopath.” Geoff’s words were almost a growl. Ryan’s grin widened and he took a breath through his teeth,  
“You’re already a fucking psychopath Ramsey,” And with that, Geoff brought Ryan’s lips to his roughly. His kissed him hard. A mess of teeth, blood, and lips.

Ryan pushed his boss back for a moment and wiped a finger over his lip, which Ryan has bit just a little too hard. He was pretty sure that blood was actually Geoff’s. He continued to run his thumb over Geoff’s bloody lip, and then kissed him once more.  
“I’m sorry about that, boss.”

“Just clean this shit up, Haywood.”


End file.
